This invention relates to the field of quantitative analysis of earth samples, particularly to earth samples of the kind typically obtained in the process of exploration for or production of oil and gas. As oil and gas wells are drilled, it is common practice to obtain samples of the earth at different depths of interest in the well, such samples being generally termed core samples in the industry. Core samples are subjected to numerous tests and analyses in an effort to learn as much as possible about the makeup and characteristics of the earth formations in the zones of interest.
One of the items of interest concerning core samples that is of great interest to geologists is the mineral content of the sample. Knowledge of the mineral content yields valuable information in classifying the type and characteristics of the earth layer in question. In this regard it is vital for the geologist to know not only which particular minerals are present, but in what quantities, or proportions.
In the past, quantitative analysis of core samples have been a time consuming and expensive process. The technique most commonly used in the industry has been x-ray diffraction analysis or "XRD" XRD is for the most part capable of yielding satisfactory results when carried out by highly trained personnel. However, the method is time consuming, requiring from several hours to days to complete, and is correspondingly expensive. Therefore, there has long been a need in the oil and gas industry for a rapid, inexpensive method of making a quantitative determination of the mineral composition of core samples. This invention fulfills that long felt need.